Not Another Vacation
by LivingXDeadXGirl
Summary: The gangs back for another vacation,this time they're driving to Hootersville!yes people Hootersville.Home to the biggest Hooters in the world.What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I'm back!**

**Everyone: Oh dear Ra no!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Yep. I'm back everyone, and I have another story for you guys.**

**Seto: Does it involve me killing them?**

**Me: No.**

**Seto: Does it involve me killing anyone?**

**Me: No.**

**Marik: Does it involve me getting to spend time with my girl?**

**Me: If you behave.**

**Amane: I get time with my koi?*gives puppy eyes(**

**Me: How can I deny that face, yes it does.**

**Kalie and Marik: Yay!**

**Joey: This will end badly.**

**Me: Now someone do the disclaimer.**

**Yami:*sighs*Lexie does now own Yu-Gi-oh**

**Me: Ehhh Hemmmmm**

**Yami:*sighs*Yet**

**Me: Thank you. Now, on with the story**.

Seto was sitting at his computer thinking of new programs when Mokuba walked in.

"Hey Seto?"

"What is it, Mokuba, I'm busy."

"Well, I was thinking that spring break is this week and maybe we could take a vacation."

"No."

"Please Seto!" Mokuba cried, making his eyes go big and watery.

Seto sighed." Fine, where are we going?"

"Hootersville."

Seto shot out the what he was drinking and looked at Mokuba." We're going where?"

"Hootersville. I hear it's nice this time of year."

"Fine. How we getting there?"

"I rented us a car."

"Fine then. We'll leave tomorrow."

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba gave his big brother a hug and headed for the door." Oh by the way, Yugi and his friends are coming with us." With that Mokuba ran out of the room.

"MOKUBA KAIBA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

**~The next day~**

The whole gang was sitting by the van waiting to get their stuff loaded. Seto was throwing all their stuff in the back of the van. The van looked like a titanium monster and smelled like "incense**".(A/N when I say incense I mean pot for those of you who don't know)**

"What's that smell?" Mokuba asked.

"Air freshener." Everyone said in unison. Mokuba gave them funny looks and got in the car.

"I am picking the seating arrangements." Mokuba said. They nodded and listened to the arrangements.

"Okay, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik are behind Seto, behind them is Amane, Serenity ,Mai, Tea and I. Behind them is Yugi, Yami, Tristin, and Duke. And Joey is up front with Seto." Mokuba said.

"Why does the mutt have to be up front with me?" Seto growled.

"Because the authoress told me to seat you there." Mokuba said. With that little note they were on their way to Hootersville.

"Hey guys, Hootersville is home to the biggest Hooters in the world!" Bakura yelled. They all gave him funny looks.

"What?"

"I thought you were gay." Malik said.

"I'm bisexual dumb asses."

"Oh." No one said a word after that. That is until Mokuba started singing.

"For the love of Ra, Mokuba shut the fuck up!" Bakura yelled.

"Don't yell at my little brother!" Seto yelled at Bakura, causing him to not pay attention to the road and almost run off a cliff.

"Pay attention to the mother fucking road!" Amane screamed. Now everyone turned to look at the normally quiet albino girl.

"Wow Amane, I never knew you swore?" Malik said dumbfounded.

"I bloody well start to when I haven't slept in 36 hours."

"Why haven't you slept?" Yugi asked, just a tad bit afraid of her.

"Because I was kept awake all night by those to sex addicts moaning, and screaming, and then the continuous banging on my wall really made me not sleep." Amane hissed. Ryou turned red, and Bakura smirked.

"You had to be a screamer." Ryou said. Bakura growled.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Seto screamed. Joey didn't even dare speak. The ride for the next hour was silent. Yugi and Yami were talking quietly, Ryou and Bakura were whispering to one another, and Malik and Marik were playing cards while Amane was sleeping. All was calm until..

"KAIBA WATCH THE MOTHER FUCKING ROAD! Duke yelled.

"DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF MY SISTER DEVLIN!" Joey screamed.

"STOP FUCKING SCREAMING AND SHUT THE FUCK UP,AND NO ONE FUCKING TALK!!!!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone was silent. They were about to make their first stop so they didn't have to wait long.

**Me: I loved that chapter.**

**Kalie: I'm gonna kill the next person who yells.**

**Marik: You wouldn't kill me right?**

**Kalie: Try me.**

**Me: Okay well, Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, I'm sugar high and ready to write.**

**Bakura: Shit. Who the fuck gave her sugar?**

**Joey: Sorry, I only gave her one pack of star bursts**

**Seto: Nice going mutt**

**Joey: Stop calling me that.**

**Me: I'm flyin!!!!!! And I passed the test.**

**Kalie: The start burst test?**

**Me:Yep.14 seconds.**

**Marik: What the hell is a star burst test?**

**Me: You put the candy in your mouth wrapped and try and unwrap it with your tongue. The quicker you get it done, the better the kisser you are.**

**Amane: I took the test and it took me 9 seconds.**

**Me: What!?**

**Marik: And that's why she's my girl**

**Ryou: Grrr. Stay away from my sister tomb keeper.**

**Marik: Make me**

**Me: Shut the fuck up and do the disclaimer**

**Marik: But..**

**Me: JUST DO IT!**

**Marik:*gulps*Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh and she never will. she also does not own McDonald's, Hooters, or Breaking Benjamin, or any of their songs that may appear.**

**Me: Much better, now on with the story.**

The gang was currently waiting outside of McDonald's for Bakura, Marik, Amane, and Yami to return with their food.

"Was it such a good idea to let them go in there alone?" Ryou asked.

"Your sister's with them, what could happen?"

KABOOM!

"That could happen." Seto said, pointing towards the smoke coming out of the burger place, and people running out. Bakura, Marik, Yami, and Amane walked out like nothing was wrong. Or so they thought. As the group got closer they could see that Amane had this pissed off look on her face, while dragging Marik and Bakura.

"What happened?" Ryou growled.

"Ask them." Amane said through clenched teeth, shoving Marik and Bakura forward.

"What did you do?" Malik asked.

"Well, they didn't cook our food quick enough, so I threw some Tabasco sauce, and it kinda hit the fryer, and boom." Marik explained.

"Yeah, and then Bakura sent the fryer to the shadow realm once he was done laughing. And Marik was checking out the girl behind the counter." Amane said, her teeth still clenched**.(A/N Oh yes ladies and gentlemen, she was one pissed off girl)**

"Amane-"Marik began but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Amane hissed, and went inside the van. Mai, Tea, and Serenity followed her.

"Come on hun, he didn't mean it." Mai said.

"I told him to stop blowing shit up and stop checking out other girls he still did it." Amane said.

"Look true friends..."Tea began.

"Tea, I'm tired and pissed right now, if you start the friendship speech I will bitch slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it." Amane hissed. Tea backed off. Serenity sighed and sat next to Kalie.

"Why don't you get some sleep. I know you're tired."

"Okay. Thanks guys. Sorry Tea."

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell Marik the friendship speech." Tea laughed.

"You do that." Kalie giggled." You know what, I was a bitch, I'm gonna apologize to Marik." Amane said, walking towards the door.

Marik was talking to Duke and Bakura while Amane was sneaking up behind him. Duke and Bakura saw, but she gave them the sign that told them not to say anything. Marik knew she was there but played along. Once she was close enough, Amane jumped onto Mariks back.

"Hey Am." Marik said. Amane slid off and looked at him.

"How do you always know when I'm coming?"

"I'm an ex-tomb robber, I know this stuff. Plus, you're my girl and I know you well." Marik laughed, pulling Amane to him." I take it you're not mad at me anymore."

"I can't really stay mad at you." Amane said. Marik laughed again.

"Well, who can blame you, I mean, who could stay mad at this face?" Marik said, giving Amane a cute little smile. Amane giggled and kissed him quickly and headed back to the van.

"Okay, I think someone else should drive, at least until we get to the hotel." Amane said. Bakura got an evil smile.

"I'll drive." He said.

"NO!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because the last time you almost killed everyone." Ryou hissed.

"Fine. Amane,you drive." Bakura said.

Kalie nodded and got in the drivers seat. Seto was next to her.

"Serenity, reach into my bag and grab my CD case." Amane said. Serenity did as told and handed it to her. Amane looked through the CD's and finally pulled one out and put it into the CD player. Breaking Benjamin's: Diary of Jane started playing.

"I like that song." Bakura said, bobbing his head to the music.

"As I burn another page, as I look the other way, I still try to find a place in the diary of Jane." Bakura started singing, in a surprisingly nice voice. Once the song ended all eyes**(accept Amane's)**were on Bakura.

"What now?"

"You have a really nice voice." Ryou said, still in shock from listening to the normally evil maniac sing so nicely. Bakura grinned.

"I think I can see a sign for a hotel up ahead." Amane said. Seto looked at his watch and realized that he must have dozed off because his clock said nine p. m and it was dark. Amane pulled over and they went into the hotel.

**Me: This was a great chapter**

**Yami: I was hardly in it.**

**Me: Well it's hard to keep track of all of you damn it. I'll add you all in the next chapter okay.**

**Everyone: Fine**

**Me: please read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Another chapter ready**

**Mai: Where are the guys?**

**Tea: Yeah, I haven't seen them anywhere.**

**Serenity: Where's Joey?**

**Me: We're trying to figure that out. Where's Amane?**

**Amane: Right here. Where are the guys?**

**Me: Those sons of a bitches ran away.**

**Mai: I can't imagine why they would do that.*rolls eyes***

**Me: Not my fault they can't handle what I dish out.**

**Serenity: Maybe you went a little harsh on them.**

**Girls: MOKIE!**

**Mokuba: Should I be afraid?**

**Me: No. Where are the others.**

**Mokuba: Hey guys**

**Mokuba: Said something about getting away from a crazy authoress. They're hiding in the basement.**

**Me:*goes to the basement and drags up the guys kicking and screaming*Kalie help me here.**

**Amane:*slams their heads together knocking them out and tying them up*There ya go.**

**Me:Thanks. Now do the disclaimer.**

**Amane: Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or My Bloody Valentine**

**Me: You don't have to rub it in.*Cries***

**Serenity: On with the story.**

Amane walked over to the front desk and asked for the rooms. She got the room keys and headed back.

"Like last time we have to be paired up. So, Mai, Tea, Serenity and I will get room 211,

Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik get room 212,

Seto, Mokuba, Joey and Tristin get room 213,

Yugi, Yami and Duke get room we have an extra room so...who gets it?"

"I do." Everyone shouted.

"Rock paper scissors." Mokuba suggested. They all agreed. About half an hour later Marik ended up getting the free room. With a lot of protest from the others they headed upstairs to their rooms.

**~Girls Room~**

"So you and Marik are getting pretty serious." Mai said. Amane blushed.

"Maybe." She finally admitted.

"I knew it." Mai said.

"Well, what about you and Malik." Amane said. Now it was Mai's turn to blush.

"We're doing just fine." Mai said, pulling the covers over herself. Amane, Tea, and Serenity laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on their balcony door. Marik was standing outside.

"Speaking of blushing..."Mai said. Amane got up and went over to the balcony.

"Marik what are you doing over here?"

"I found a horror movie and I didn't know if you wanted to watch it with me."

"Okay. Just let me ask the girls to cover for me." she said. Marik nodded and Amane went back to the room.

"I'm gonna watch a movie with Marik, will you guys cover for me with Ryou?"

"Of course, and remember to use protection." Mai said, almost falling over from the look on Amane's face. Mai was almost on the edge of the bed, so Kalie pick up a pillow and threw it at her knocking her onto the floor.

"What the hell?"

"That was for the protection comment." Amane smiled smugly, closing the sliding door behind her.

"Hey Marik, exactly how did you get over here?"

"Jumped." Marik smiled. Amane gave him an odd look.

"What do you mean you jumped?"

"I jumped. Watch and learn." Marik stood on the edge of Amane's balcony, and jumped over to his, landing gracefully.

"You expect me, to jump off my balcony and risk falling?" Amane said.

"No, I expect you to jump and let me catch you, then you won't die." Marik stated. Amane rolled her eyes but got on the edge of the balcony. She closed her eyes and jumped as far as she could. Her eyes were still shut when Marik caught her.

"You can open your eyes now Am,you made it."

Amane opened her eyes, and looked around. Marik was holding her bridal style." I knew that, I just didn't want to move."

"Sure you didn't." Marik said sarcastically. Amane punched his arm playfully.

He let her go and they went into his room. They sat down on the bed and turned on the movie. Marik had picked out My Bloody Valentine. Half way through the movie Amane had her face buried in Marik's chest, peeking out in between scenes. Once it was over Marik found Amane sound asleep. He turned the movie off and wrapped his arms around her. He soon fell asleep.

**~Next Morning~**

Amane and Marik woke up to loud screams coming from Malik, Bakura,and Ryou's room. Amane looked at Marik, and Marik looked at Amane. They got out of bed and went to the door. They slowly opened it and looked outside. Bakura, and Malik were chasing Mokuba with a fly swatter.

"What did you put in our pants?" Bakura shouted. Again Amane looked at Marik.

"I don't want to know." Marik replied. They slowly walked out of the room and into the hall. They followed Bakura and Malik to Kaiba's room.

"What the fuck did you put in my pants?" Malik said. Kaiba looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"I didn't put anything in your pants. I don't wanna go near your pants." Seto said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Not you, that little brat of a brother of yours. He put something brown and gooey in my pants."

"Maybe you shit yourself." Joey suggested.

"Stay out of this dog. He put something green and slimy in Bakura's."

"I don't have a suggestion for that one." Joey said. Bakura and Malik glared.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Marik asked.

"That brat did something to our pants. Mine has brown stuff and Bakura's had green stuff."

"Maybe you shit yourself, and, with Bakura it could be anything." Amane said. Bakura and Malik gave that look of death to Amane. She got the hint and ran. Marik was right behind her. She was almost to her room when she slammed into someone.

**Me: And I'll leave you there for now.**

**Malik: What the fuck is wrong with you?**

**Me: Nothing**

**Bakura: I beg to differ.**

**Me: Beg all you want I'm not changing the story,the readers will love it.**

**Kalie& Marik:*laughing their asses off***

**Bakura& Malik: Shut the fuck up.**

**Me: Seto will you please do the honors.**

**Seto: No**

**Me:*gives death glare**

**Seto:*gulps*Please R&R or I'll have Bakura and Malik come find you.**

**Me: Thanks. Now, who wants to play a game?**

**Everyone:*Runs for the hills***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: SUGARRRRR**

**Seto: What moron gave her sugar?**

**Marik: I did. I swear I didn't mean to this time.**

**Bakura: This is just bloody fucking fantastic.**

**Me: WEEEEEEE**

**Joey:*sweatdrops*Lexie doesn't own anything in the story **

**Me: YAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Malik: Someone fucking tranquilize her.**

Amane went flying into Bakura, who happened to be coming out of the room. She got up rubbing her head and then shrieked. The creepy girl from the ring was standing in front of her.T he others had heard her shriek and came out to see what happened. Samara started walking towards them, her dead, zombie looking face staring straight at them. Yugi fainted and the others were backed up into a corner.

"Kill her, send he to the fucking shadow realm Ra damn it!" Amane screamed. Just then a giant bird swooped down and carried Samara away. The gang stared at where the girl used to stand with wide eyes.

"Well, that was random." Marik said.

"You're tellin me." Joey agreed. Yami, who had a bottle of Corona, looked at the bottle and then tossed it away.

"I don't know what was in the drink but I'm not having any more Corona."

"Yami, where did you get the Corona?" Yugi asked.

"Don't know, it was in my hand and then I started feeling a little tipsy.

"It's the damn terrorists I tell ya." Tristin said. Everyone looked at him.

"Or it could be the work of the damn authoress." Bakura said.

**(Authoress appears outta no where)**"Excuse me? You wanna run that by me one more time?"

"No." Bakura said in a low voice.

"That's what I thought."(**returns to my chair)**

"That was also incredibly random." Mai said. The others nodded.

"Wanna go to the pool?" Duke asked.

"Sure." The others agreed. They got in their swimsuits and went down to the pool. The guys were dressed pretty much the same, blue or red swim trunks. The girls had on pretty bikini's.

Mai's bikini was a purple string bikini with flowers on it.

Amane's was a pale blue tankini with a little dark blue gem around the neck tie.

Serenity's was a light pink bikini top, with dark pink bathing shorts with little butterflies on them.

And Tea's was a green bikini top, with a matching green and blue skirt.

Duke and Tristin were looking at Tea and Serenity with their mouths open, and Joey was about to punch Duke for looking at his sister like that. The girls sat down at the edge of the pool and dunked their feet. The water was cold so they sat their till they got used to it. The guys decided to hurry the process up.

Marik went behind Amane and quickly picked her up.

"Put me down Marik." she yelled.

"Not yet." With that Marik jumped into the pool with Amane in his arms, Duke, Tristin, and Malik did the same thing with Mai, Tea, and Serenity. The others were laughing so hard that they weren't watching where they were going, and they fell in the pool.

When Amane and Marik came up she slapped him on the back of the head, and pushed him under. When she finally let him up for air he brought her under.

"What was that for?" Amane asked when he brought her back up.

"That was for dunking me. Why did you dunk me in the first place?"

"Because you pulled me into the pool."

Marik started laughing so hard that he hadn't noticed Bakura sneaking up behind him. Bakura was holding a spider he had found. He put the spider on Marik's head and swam away. When Amane went over to hug Marik she shrieked.

"What's wrong Am?" Marik asked, worried at the way she was staring at him.

"There's a spider in your hair." Amane said, her voice no more than a whisper. Marik started to laugh, until he felt something crawling down the side of his face. Once he saw that it was a spider he screamed like a little girl. Everyone stopped and stared at him. He hit the spider and it went flying onto Seto. Seto let out a very girly shriek, and threw it at Yami. The three-thousand year old Pharaoh took the spider off himself and placed it on the fake plant, then swam back over to the then started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Seto asked.

"Y-you s- s- sounded like a l- l- little girl." Amane said in between laughter, while pointing at Seto and Marik. Both boys turned a bright shade of pink.

"Ah shuddap." The said in unison.

"We're going in the hot tub." Mai said. The girls got out of the pool and moved to the hot tub. The boys stayed in the pool to talk about...well, whatever guys talked about when girls weren't in hearing distance**.(only four of them would actually wanna talk about girls and how hot they are so use your imagination for the gay guys k).**

**~Hot Tub~**

"Admit it Amane, you liked it when Marik through you into the pool." Mai said.

"Yes I did."

"You should just admi... wait, what did you say?"

"I said yes I did." Amane said.

"Oh, well to be honest I did to. Malik is so buff." Mai said blushing. All the girls agreed that they had picked some great guys.

"I wonder what the guys talk about when we're not in hearing distance." Tea said.

"Why don't we find out tonight?" Amane said, and evil smile on her face.

"How?" Serenity asked.

"We'll tell them we're taking Mokuba to the game room, and then we'll listen outside their door so we know what they're saying." Amane said.

"Great idea." Tea said.

"I don't know, it seems wrong." Serenity said.

"Listen hun, the way to get into a guys mind, is to actually listen, it'll be great to know what they talk about." Mai said.

"Okay let's head up."Amane said getting out of the hot tub and grabbing a towel.

"We're gonna head up to the room and then to the arcade okay." Mai said.

"Can I come?" Mokuba asked.

"Of course. Come on." Serenity said. Mokuba got his towel and followed the girls.

**Me: I'm a genius.**

**Marik: I got to hold my baby**

**Me: yes you did.**

**Bakura: How come I couldn't hold Ryou?**

**Me: Because you put a spider on Mariks head and you insulted me.**

**Bakura: Oh right.**

**Mokuba: Please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Time for the start of another chapter**

**Everyone: NO!!!!!!!!**

**Me: YES!!!!!!!!**

**Marik: Why?**

**Me :I'm sugar high again**

**Bakura: Fuck in a Marik,stop giving her pixie stick.**

**Marik: It wasn't me this time I swear it.**

**Seto: Then who??**

**Mokuba: WEEEEEEEEE**

**Joey: I think it's safe to say that Mokuba had something to do with it.**

**Mokuba: KIAAAAA MAMAAAAA SETAAAAAAAAA.**

**Me:*passes out from the sugar rush.**

**Marik: Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, DDR, the CIA spy equipment, or the Thunderstorm game.**

The girls had left Mokuba at the arcade playing DDR. They went back up to their rooms and Amane got a small CIA issue spy camera out of her backpack.

"Amane?"

"Yes Mai."

"Why do you have a CIA issue camera in your bag?"

"It's gonna help us see what they're doing."Amane smirked.

"Umm...where did you get it?"

"The CIA left it at Kaiba Corp so I stole it." Amane said.

Mai just nodded and followed Amane and the others towards the room all the boys were gathered in. Amane took the camera and slid it under the door, then she opened up the little DVD player she was carrying and turned it on. The screen showed all the guys accept Joey.

"Where's Joey?" Serenity whispered. Amane shrugged.

**~The Boys~**

"Come on out mutt." Kaiba said. The closet door opened and Joey came out in one of Amane's dresses. The guys fell over laughing.

"Shuddap." Joey said.

"Joey, I hate to tell ya but, periwinkle isn't really your color." Duke said, trying as hard as he can not to laugh. It didn't work and he ended up falling over.

**~The Girls~**

"Damn it Amane, this is why we don't go spying with you." Mai said. The other girls just had this disturbed look on their faces.

"Remind me to burn that dress." Amane whispered.

**~The Boys~**

"Okay, now that you guys have had your laugh it's my turn." Joey said." Kaiba, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare ya to get naked and stand out on the balcony and pee off the edge of it." Joey smiled. Kaiba nodded and got up. He got naked and stood on the edge of the balcony, unknown that Amane had put a camera out there also. He stood on the edge of the balcony and peed on the street below, hitting a few birds on the way**( A/N Take that you fucking birds!!)**.He went back in and put his clothes on.

**~The Girls~**

"Okay that was just disturbing."Amane said.

"I never wanna see Kaiba like that ever again." Tea said.

"I'm gonna have nightmares tonight." Amane and Mai said in unison.

"So we dare keep watching?" Amane asked. The girls nodded and they went back to watching the guys.

**~The Guys~**

"How's everything goin with you and Am?" Bakura asked Marik.

"Great. Tonight I'm gonna tell her something that I've been wanting to tell her for quite some time." Marik said.

"Awesome." Malik said." I'm gonna talk to Mai tonight also."

"Marik."

"Yeah Ryou."

"Don't hurt her, okay."

"I won't. Marik smiled. Ryou smiled back.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Tristin asked.

"Let's go find the girls." Joey said, getting up and running towards the door.

**~The Girls~**

They were so happy at what the guys had said that they hadn't noticed the door opening. Joey opened the door and the girls fell in. The guys looked at them, and the started laughing. The girls couldn't even look at Seto. The guys noticed and Seto turned red.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"No. We saw your..."Amane let her sentence linger. The guys caught on.

"My god I'm scarred for life." Mai said.

"That thing was so little." Serenity added .At that last statement all the guys started to laugh at Seto. The girls were to disturbed to talk.

"Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Down in the arcade." Amane said.

"Is there any reason why you were outside our door with a DVD player and a camera?"

"We wanted to know what guys talked about when girls weren't around." Tea said.

"I bet you'll think twice before spying again won't ya." Marik said. Amane nodded.

"Oh and Joey, you can burn my dress." Amane added. Joey noticed he was still wearing it and went into the bathroom to get changed. Once he was back in normal clothes the gang headed down to the arcade to get Mokuba.

**~Arcade~**

"Hey guys." Mokuba said running up to them.

"Hey Mokie." Kaiba said." Whatcha got there?"

"I one a whole bunch of tickets from that machine over there." Mokuba said, pointing to a game called Thunderstorm."

"Cool. Hey guys they have DDR." Tea said. She ran over to it and got on the platform. Amane went and stood next to her putting some money in the machine. The music started and the girls started dancing. The song ended three minutes later, and player two had one.

"Damn Am,I didn't know you could move that quick." Marik said, putting an arm around her.

"L-lots of p- practice." Amane said in between breaths.

"Who's next?" Tea asked, jumping off the platform. Marik and Bakura decided to go head to head. Literally. Neither was very good at the game so they ended up smacking into each other when they did a jumping and turn. The others were highly amused.

"Maybe we should head back to the rooms where's it's safer." Ryou said, trying to hold back a laugh at the red mark on his yami's head.

"You laugh you die." Bakura hissed. Ryou looked away and followed Tristin back to the room, the others right behind them.

"What should we do?" Ryou asked.

"Truth or dare or strip poker?" Yami suggested. The girls lost the vote so they had to play strip poker.

**Me: this is gonna be so fun.**

**Seto: How could you make me small?**

**Joey: I thought it was funny.**

**Seto: Shut up, you were in a dress that i have pictures of.**

**Me: Okay then. Yami will you please do the honors.**

**Yami: If I must. Please read and Review. We accept flames but will delete them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Yahoooooooo**

**Bakura: I see she woke up and had more sugar.**

**Me: Not sugar, lot's and lot's of coffee.**

**Seto: Oh shit**

**Me: YIPPEEEEE**

**Mai: Who knew that one cup of coffee would affect her this much.**

**Everyone else: NEVER GIVE HER COFFEE EVER AGAIN!!!!!**

**Me: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

They were in Yugi and Yami's room when Mai thought of something.

"Hey guys, we're going to Hooters aren't we?"

"That's the point. Why?" Joey asked.

"Well, most of you are gay, and we have Mokuba." Mai stated.

"Excuse me only Ryou and Yugi are fully gay." Bakura stated.

"Really?" Serenity said.

"Yep, the rest of us are just more into guys, doesn't mean we don't like looking at naked women. We are guys after all." Bakura smirked.

"Pig." Mai stated.

"She has a point about Mokuba though." Seto said.

"I want to see naked women." Mokuba said, getting shocked looks from everyone.

"What? I like boobies." Mokuba smiled.

Mai stood there with her mouth open. Mokuba's gaze went to Mai and rested on her chest, as did Seto's.

"Seto!"

"Sorry reflex." Seto said. He walked over and covered Mokuba's eyes.

"Seto I can't see."

"You're not supposed to."

"I'll stay in the van with him once we get to Hooters." Yugi volunteered. They all agreed and decided to play truth or dare.

"Am I need to talk to you for a second." Marik said. Amane got up and walked out onto the balcony with Marik. The others quietly got up to spy on them.

"Amane I have something I wanna give you." Marik said, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small box and handed it to her. She took it and opened it. She gasped. Sitting inside the box was a gold bracelet with a heart shaped diamond on it.

"Marik, it's beautiful." Amane said.

"Turn it over."

Amane turned it over and engraved on the back on the back was _June 5,2008 Midnight. I'll always love you._

"It's the time and date I promised you that I would never let you go." Marik said. Marik put the bracelet on Amanes and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and held her.

"Marik, this is the best gift I've ever gotten." Amane said, tears in her eyes. Marik wiped the tears away and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Amane, and I always will."

"I love you to Marik." Amane said and the two kissed. Their kiss was broken by a chorus of AWWWWWW's. Marik and Amane started laughing and turned towards the door. The rest of the group was sitting on the ground with tears in their eyes watching the two love birds.

"That was just so beautiful." Tristin said.

"Damn period, making me cry like this." Mai said. Amane couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay guys, now that you got to see the show can we have a moment?" Marik asked. The others pouted but walked back into the room. Marik turned back to Amane.

"Now where were we?"

"Right about here." Amane said and kissed Marik.

**Me: I know this was a short fucking chapter but I couldn't help it I had to end it here.**

**Marik and Amane: Tell the others that if they need us we'll be down by the ocean.**

**Me: okay.**

**Bakura: Where did the lovers go?**

**Me: Beach, and stay away from them until they get back. Don't ruin there sweet moment.*begins to tear up***

**Seto: Are you on your period?**

**Me: Keep it up and you'd wish i wasn't.**

**Seto:*Runs***

**Mokuba: Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT,THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAP STICK!!!**

**Bakura: Lexie**

**Me: I LIKED IT,I LIKED IT**

**Marik: Lexie...**

**Me: TOO GOOD TO DENY IT!!!**

**Bakura&Marik: LEXIE!!!!**

**Me: WHAT!!!**

**Seto: Stop singing about kissing girls and do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Ooh right. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but Amane is all mine. I also do not own Hooters.*puts headphones back on*I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT,I LIKED IT!!!**

The next day everyone got in the van. This time Bakura ended up driving. Everyone grabbed onto each other before the car started moving. Bakura turned Slipknot on maximum volume and took off like a bat outta hell. Amane had to many hearts in her eyes to notice. It was only when Ryou screamed that came out of her love trance.

"BAKURA WATCH THE BLOODY ROAD!" Ryou screamed.

"Calm down Ryou, I'm doing fine. We're only going 93 miles an hour. That's so slow." Bakura shouted over the music.

Amane looked out the window and realized that they were going incredibly fast. She grabbed on to Marik's arm almost breaking it.

"Amane, could you let your grip up, I'm starting to loose circulation in my arm." Marik said.

"Deal with it. Bakura's driving and we're all gonna die." Amane said, grabbing Marik's arm tighter if possible. Marik sighed and managed to pry her hands off him arm. He wrapped his arm around her and she sat as far away from the window as she could. Marik laughed.

"Bakura, for the love of Ra slow down. I may be a three-thousand year old Pharaoh but everyone else can still die."

"Ah, put on some big girl panties and suck it up pansy." Bakura shouted, just barely avoiding a collision with a gas truck.

"Bakura will you please slow down." Ryou asked, his eyes squeezed tight.

"Don't need to. We're here." Bakura said, finding a parking spot and parking. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"What are you and Mokie gonna do?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, play cards, listen to music, watch a movie. Stuff like that." Yugi said.

"Setooooo"

"What Mokuba."

"I wanna come in too."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Not a place for children."

"But I wanna see the boobies!" Mokuba said stomping his foot.

"Not a chance little guy." Seto said, messing Mokuba's hair.

"Fine. I'll stay here." Mokuba said, finally giving up. The others got out of the van and headed in.

**~Inside Hooters~**

"Holy shit. I've never seen so many naked women before." Tristin said, his eyes the size of saucers. Duke, Tristin, Malik, and Marik looked at their girls with pleading eyes.

"Just go up to the bar and get a drink before your eyes fall out." Mai said. The guys practically ran to the bar and threw themselves on the stools. The girls went over to a table where a blonde waitress was.

"Hey ladies, can I help you?" She asked. Her hair was bleached blonde, her eyes were hazel, and she had freckles.

"No thanks, we're just waiting for our boyfriends." Amane said. The waitress nodded and left.

"Do you think it was a good idea leaving the guys alone up there?" Serenity said.

"Not really, but hey, we gotta trust them." Tea said.

"I guess." Serenity agreed. Soon the guys came over to the table and took seats. Marik sat next to Kalie and then another waitress came up to them.

"Are you guys all set over here?" She asked. They nodded but instead of leaving she went over to Marik.

"Hey cutie. How are you." Marik didn't speak. He could feel a very huge aura coming from Amane, and it wasn't a good one.

"N-no thanks."

"Are you sure. I can get you anything you like." She said seductively. Amane was getting more pissed by the second.

"No thanks." Marik said, getting worried about Amane's anger.

"Are you..."

"Listen bitch, he said he didn't want anything." Amane hissed.

"Well excuse me little Miss. Albino." The waitress sneered. Everyone at that table knew better than to call Amane Little Miss Albino. Marik was very scared. Hell, even Bakura was scared.

"What did you just call me?" Amane said, venom in her voice. Her facial expression said "die".

"You heard me. Why would he want someone as pale as you compared to someone like me?"

"Maybe because he wants someone who doesn't have flotation devices for boobs, and someone who doesn't act and dress like a fuckin slut."

Everyone gasped at that. They never expected Amane as the fighting type.

"Oh I'm the slut. At least I'm pretty and smart."

That was the last straw. Amane had had enough. No one called her ugly or stupid. Amane stood up walked over to the slut and bitch slapped her so hard she flew to the floor. The waitress got up off the floor and grabbed Amane by her hair dragging her out the door. The others followed. They came out just in time to see the waitress and a big guy throw Amane into the wall.

"Hey, get away from her." Marik said, and launched himself at the big guy. Amane got up and punched the waitress when she wasn't looking. The waitress went flying into the garbage cans and got knocked out. The big guy saw and went after Amane.

"Seto get the fucking van." Marik yelled, still on the big guys back. The big guy easily threw him off and into a wall.

"Marik!" Amane yelled. The big guy was just about to hit her when she caught his punch and flipped him over her shoulder and knocked him out.

"Holy crap Amane.I didn't know you were that strong." Marik said, getting up and walking over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder and she winced. Her shoulder had been sliced open, with what looked like glass.

"Amane?" Ryou asked looking at the wound.

"When the bitch and her boyfriend threw me into the wall my arm hit a piece of glass sticking out of it." Amane said, wincing when Bakura touched it. Finally the van came around. They all hopped in and got the hell outta there.

"You know, this was never how I thought my first Hooters experience would be like." Seto said.

**Me: Damn that was fun.**

**Amane: Not for me, my head and arm hurt from that fight.**

**Marik: yeah, i thought I was gonna lose her.**

**Me: Aww shaddup and suck it up.**

**Bakura: That's what i told them.**

**Me: Everyone stop complaining and being a kiss ass.**

**Mokuba: Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

B**akura:Since Lexie passed out from too much sugar i will be taking over writing this will consist of blowing shit up,sex,and lots of fucking swearing MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

Me:You bastard,you locked me in the closet.

Bakura:How did you get out?

Me:Seto taught me how to pick locks.

,i was just umm,just leaving.

Me:Get your albino ass back here."

Bakura:Yes Ma'am.

Me:Much ,do the disclaimer like a good kitty.

Bakura:I am not a kitty

Me:Shut up kitty and do the disclaimer.

Bakura:Lexie does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Marik was in the very back with Amane fixing up her shoulder wound,Serenity was sleeping,Ryou and Bakura were making out,Malik and Mai were sleeping,Duke,Tristin,Joey,and Tea were playing cards,and Mokuba was bouncing up and and Yami were quietly was driving.

"Yugi,what did you give Mokuba?"Kaiba asked,taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at an extremely hyper Mokuba.

"Nothing,just a few pixie sticks and some soda."Yugi said,also watching Mokuba.

"Where are we going,what's going on,how are you,I'm great,YIPEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"Mokuba yelled,waking everyone else up.

"What the fuck are you smoking Mokuba?"Bakura asked.

"Nothinggggggggggg"Mokuba yelled,jumping up and down in his seat.

Kaiba pulled over and unbuckled his seat belt.'Okay Yugi,where's the bottle of soda?"

Yugi handed him a bottle of soda and Seto looked at it."CAFFEINATED!!!!!!"Seto yelled."Yugi are you insane?You can't give him sugar and coffee."Seto smacked himself in the head.

"I didn't think it would hurt him."Yugi said.

"Kaiba walked over to Mokuba and gently slapped the back of his instantly closed his eyes and went to sleep.

"What the?"Yami said.

"He has a soft spot there,whenever it's hit hard enough he goes right to sleep,no matter how hyper he is."Seto said,going back to his seat and starting the van back up.

"So what now?"Tristin asked.

"I guess we'll have to go home."Ryou said.

" was fun though."Amane said.

The others turned towards her.

"You had fun,even though you got into a fight with a hooker?"Joey said.

"Yeah.I kicked her ass,that was fun."Amane put an arm around her.

"That's my girl."he said.

"Hey Am,you're the only girl I know who can get in a fight,and not lose any jewelry."Tea said,pointing to the looked at it and smiled.

"It's good luck." Amane said blushing.

"You got that right,Sweet." Marik said,wrapping his arms around Amane's waist, pulling her on his lap.

"We should do this again." Duke said.

"No!" Seto yelled,fear in his voice.

Everyone laughed.

**Me: You guys likey?**

NO!!!!

Me: readers enjoyed it.

Bakura:Well,at least I got to make out.

Marik:I got to do a lot.

Bakura:Shut the fuck up now

Me:Both of you shut the fuck ...

Mokuba:PLEASE R&R,HOPE YOU ENJOYED 


End file.
